Attracting Crowds
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: You're a star in the music World and all you want is a normal life. You enrollee to a school in Namimori and you wear a wig and contacts, otherwise it would be very easy to spot you. Why? You have pink hair and emerald green eyes, what will happen if a certain prefect finds out? Will you be bitten to death?


3rd person Pov.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEE-

"Ugh." You grumbles as you shut off you alarm clock. You opened your eyes and blinked at the ceiling and got up. You stretched and went into your bathroom to put on your new uniform. Today was your first day at Namimori High School.

You have to be there early to get your schedule and then later today you have to go to Namimori Productions, there you will have a photo shoot for a new perfume brand of some sort.

You like the uniform, especially the skirt. It wasn't too long and it wasn't too short, but you like uniforms. You stepped in front of your mirror and looked at your pink hair and green eyes.

You took your brown contacts and put them in, you put your hair together and then a black long wig along with pins so it doesn't fall off. You stared at another person in the mirror.

Your name is Ai Matsumy, your 17 and this is your last year. You have long pink hair and emerald green eyes, but right now with your wig and contacts you have brown eyes and black hair and your name is Ai Minasato. You don't see a person with pink hair every day, so you would attract unwanted attention and you being famous isn't helping.

You got out of the bathroom and had breakfast, after that you took your bag and made your way to your new school. Your parents work overseas and they only come here a few times a year, so your alone most of the time.

You were a little nervous but not to the extent that you won't sleep because of it. You already get a lot of attention, so this isn't really something big for you.

You got closer and looked at the school, it was beautiful but you love the sakura trees. You looked around and spotted a group of kids your age, most of them were guys but there were two girls. You walked over to one of the girls, the one with short brown hair.

"Um, excuse me." You said and the girl stopped talking and turned to you with a smile.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked you and you smiled.

"Um, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where I can get my schedule?" you asked and she smiled at you.

"Oh, you go into the school there, you turn right and up the stairs and at the end of the corridor you will find the office where you will get your schedule." She said and you nodded.

"Thank you very much." You said and the smiled at you.

"No problem." She said and you turned around and began walking to the main building. But you could hear her say something to the other girl.

"Have you heard Ai's new song? It's so good!" she said making you smile, this was what you liked. People that appreciate your music.

After you got your schedule you were walking around trying to find your class, you're supposed to be in class 3A.

You looked around and couldn't find anyone, but then your eyes landed on a lone figure walking down the corridor. You slowly approached the boy that seemed to be your age, he wore the uniform but his jacket seemed to be hanging on his shoulders and he had something around one of his sleeves.

As you took a better look, his jacket was swishing behind him making him look superior. He had sharp grey eye, to you they looked beautiful and determined.

As you approached his you could see that it read 'Disciplinary Committee'.

"Um, excuse me." You said and he stopped and looked at you, but as he looked at you his sharp grey eyes immediately intimidated you.

"U-um, could y-you tell m-me where I can f-find class 3A?" You asked him, his eyes narrowed at you and you gulped.

Ai Pov.

"Hn." He then turned around and walked off. I blinked at him, for a moment I thought he would hurt me.

Not knowing what to do I walked behind him, after a few minutes he walked past the class and I stopped at the door. He didn't say anything as he walked on, I just shook my head. He's probably not a talker.

RIIIIIINGG

I blinked, is t time already? I stood at the door and waited for the teacher to arrive. After the teacher arrived she told me to stay here and she will call me inside.

"You can come in now." I heard the teachers voice and I stepped in, I wasn't nervous because having all eyes on me was a normal thing for me.

"You can introduce yourself." The teacher said and I nodded looking back at the class.

"Hello, my name is Ai Minasato, nice to meet you." I said with my professional smile, you get used to it.

"Cute~!" the boys in the class said at the same time making me blink at them, I just smiled at them being used to it. The girls seemed to be a little jealous but were blushing slightly. I looked around and saw the girl that told me where the office was along with the same group of friends I presume I saw her with.

"You can sit at the window behind Sawada-san." The teacher said and said boy stood up looking determined and a little hesitant.

I smiled at him and began to walk to my seat, as I passed guys had hearts in their eyes as they followed me with their gazes. I smiled at the guy and passed him taking my seat, as class started I didn't really pay attention.

After years of traveling you get a home tutor and you learn stuff sooner, so I already know all of this. I looked out of the window and blinked when I saw the guy from before in the hall sitting in a tree, he seemed to be sleeping.

My eyes slightly widened a she opened his eyes and looked straight into my eyes, his sharp silver eyes boring into my contacts. I quickly turned around and focused on the teacher, I could feel my cheeks heating up a little.

I had to admit, he's hot. This is typical teenage behavior. I sighed as I realized that I'm acting as a normal teenager and letting myself be swooned by looks, now this is just ridiculous.

Before I knew it the bell rang signaling break, I sighed and looked out of the window to see that the guy has disappeared.

"Hello Minasato-san!" I blinked and turned to see the girl from before along with another girl with brown hair in a pony tail. I smiled at them.

"Hello, thank you for helping me again." I said and she laughed a little.

"No problem, I like to help others." She said and we shared a smile.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet!" she said in a matter of fact tone making me smile.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko but you can call me Kyoko and this is my friend Miura Haru." Kyoko said and I smiled.

"But you can call me Haru!" Haru said and punched the air with a big smile.

"Well, you already know my name, but you can just call me Ai." I said with a smile, Kyoko and Haru blinked at me and got a little closer to ma making me blink at them.

"You seem familiar." Kyoko said and Haru nodded.

"Haru thins so too!" she said and I laughed nervously.

"haa haa haa, you're probably mistaken, this is the first time I'm back in Japan after almost 10 years." I said and their eyes widened.

"You lived somewhere else?" Kyoko asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I was little I had to go to other countries with my parents because of business, now they left me here to finish high school." I said not wanting to reveal something important to give myself away.

"Oooh." They said and nodded.

"Haru wants to know where you have been!" Haru said and I put a finger to my chin thinking.

"When I was little they left me at home with a home tutor and when I turned 8 they decided to take me with them, we went to France, Spain, Italy, Norway, Belgium, Croatia, United Kingdome and a few more in Europe. Afterwards we went to India and China as well, then we went to South Amerika to Brazil, Peru, Chile and Argentina, then we went to Mexico and Alaska. Our last stop was north America where we stayed in New York. And after 5 years we came back, so here I am." I said with a smile, Kyoko and Haru's mouths were wide open.

"Y-you have been all around the world!" Haru said looking dazed, I frowned.

"Not really, there are other countries I want to visit that I haven't been to." I said and Kyoko and Haru looked at each other.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan" We then looked behind them to see the boy that was sitting in front of me along with other guys walking over to us.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said and turned to me.

"This is Tsuna." She said pointing to the boy, he blinked and smiled at waving awkwardly, I smiled and waved back.

"This is Gokudera-kun!" Haru said pointing at a boy with a scowl and silver hair.

"And this is Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said pointing at a boy with dark hair that was scratching the back of his head.

"Hi." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hello, you all probably already know me, but just call me Ai." I said and they nodded while the guy with silver hair just scoffed and looked away.

"Tsuna-kun, Ai has been all over the world." Kyoko said and Haru nodded.

"Yeah, she has been traveling for almost 10 years!" Haru said with a smile.

"Heh, it's nothing special." I said and they looked at me.

"You seem familiar…" Tsuna said and Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked and got closer too.

"Haru and Kyoko thought so too." Haru said and Kyoko nodded.

"I'm sure I saw you somewhere before but I just can't remember where." Kyoko said and Gokudera frowned.

"Never seen here before, I bet Juudaime didn't either." Gokudera said and I frowned.

"Tenth?" I asked and Tsuna and Gokuders seemed to panic a little while Yamamoto laughed at this.

"Yeah, it's related to the Mafia game!" he said and I narrowed my eyes. Mafia game?

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes and Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto and dragged him away.

"You idiot!" Gokudera shouted and began to scold him while I looked at Tsuna who laughed uneasily.

"Come on guys, break is almost over, Haru wants to eat!" Haru said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry as well." I said and Kyoko smiled.

"Do you want to eat with us?" she asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds fun." I said and we ate until the bell signaled that our break was over.

The rest of the day went on without problems, I looked out of the window again but couldn't see the guy from before.

After school was done I said goodbye to the others and walked away. I passed a classroom, the door was a little open and I stopped when I saw what was inside.

A piano.

I smiled and looked around before I walked inside. The only other room was the Disciplinary Committee office right next to it.

I walked over to the piano and sat down on the chair. I looked at my watch and noted that I still had a few hours until I had to go to my photo shoot.

I started with a simple little sound check, the piano was very smooth and I loved the sound. I made a little climbing from high to low and back.

I could feel wind blowing and looked behind me to see that the window was open. I turned back to the piano and began to play a simple tune to hear the sound of the piano.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~" I blinked as I felt something land on my head, or more precisely the wig on my head. I blinked and looked up only to see a little yellow bird sitting there looking down at me.

"Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~" the little bird sang and I smiled at it. It's so cute!

"Hi there cutie." I said with a smile and the bird chirped.

"Hibird~Hibird~" the little bird sang and I blinked.

"Is your name Hibird?" I asked and Hibird chirped again. I smile at it.

"Well, my name is Ai, nice to meet you Hibird." I laughed as Hibird chirped and jumped on my head a little while I laughed.

"Ai~Ai~" he chirped and then began to sing again.

"Aah, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~" Hibird sang and I smiled.

"You can sing very good Hibrd, it's just the song that you sing that I don't like that much." I said and Hibird nestled himself into my hair again.

I put a finger to my mouth and though of the song, they played it during the break and I almost had a heart attack.

"I do like the piano, but I don't like the guys that sing it. They sound bored, all the song needs is a better voice." I said and looked up.

"Your voice would be good, Hibird." I said and Hibird chirped.

"Do you want to sing with music?" I asked and Hibird chirped again and I nodded beginning to play the song on the piano while Hibird sang.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii  
Itsumo kawaranu  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni utaou  
Namimori chuu

Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
Heihei bonbon nami de ii  
Itsumo kiowanu  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
Namimori chuu

Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
Atarimae taru nami de ii  
Itsumo issho ni  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
Namimori chuu~"

I smiled at the happy little bird as he flew around happily.

"Want to sing together?" I asked and Hibird landed on my hair again. I smiled and began to play the song again now singing along with Hibird.

After the song I laughed while Hibird began to fly out of the window.

"Hibari~Hibari~" Hibird began to sing and I frowned.

"Hibari?" I asked myself and shook my head.

"What a cute bird." I said and looked at my watch and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!" I said and took my bag and ran out of the room past the other room and out of the school.

Unaware that a pair of eyes have been following me since the first time I stepped into the music room. I arrived at Namimori Productions in 15 minutes, panting. I walked inside and to the woman at the desk.

"Ai Minasato, I'm here for the shoot." I said and the woman nodded and walked me to the right room. As I walked into the room I saw my manager Kai, I smiled at him and he did the same.

"Right on time Ai! Go and change, you have work to do." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I always have work to do." I said and walked into the changing room where a team was waiting for me.

After 10 minutes I was in a new outfit with make-up. I wore a very long white dress with little diamonds. It was strapless and shoved my legs when the fans make it fly high into the air. It was a shoot for a famous perfume. My hair was curled and I had a little diamond tiara, I also had white make-up that made my green eyes very noticeable.

I held the small bottle to my chest and smiled at the camera, after that I held it to my side and after that I sat down on the ground, later they brought a chair that looked like a cloud and I did a few more poses but smiled the whole time.

After an hour I finished the shoot and the team helped me to take off the dress and get rid of the make-up, later I got my wig and contacts and me and Kai were in the elevator.

"Good job, they're happy with the results. They don't know which picture to use now." He laughed and so did I. I loved all of this, the photo shoots, the interviews and all that comes along with being an idol.

"Should I drive you home?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You don't have to, I'll call you when I get home." I said and he nodded.

"Okay, see you in a few days. I'll let you know when the next job is." I nodded and we parted ways.

I sighed as I walked home, the city was beautiful. At night the lights were on and it illuminated the city. I walked for 10 minutes and frowned when I saw that there were no people anywhere.

"Hi there." I jumped a little and looked to the side, tree guys were standing looking at me with grins and small blushes. I ignored them and began to walk faster.

"Oi, school girl don't be so mean!" I heard the voices get closer. My eyes widened as I saw a hand and in a millisecond I was running. After years if dancing, ballet and gymnastics you get better reflexes and your movements get smoother and more refined.

But now I was running for my life not caring about being refined and idol like.

"Hey sweetie, come on and play with us!" one called and I turned a corner and stopped looking at the wall in horror.

It's a dead end.

"Hehehe, what are you going to do now, sweetie?" one guy asked and I turned around looking at them, taking steps back.

I gulped when they got closer and closer until I hit the wall.

"Come on, all we ask for is a little attention. We have been lonely." One guy said and got very close. Before he could do anything I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ugh!" he grunted gripping his family jewels as I ran past him hoping to pass the other two who were watching their friend on the ground.

But luck wasn't on my side.

"Aaaah!" I screamed as a pair of hands grabbed me, I began to trash around trying to get out of his grasp but I wasn't strong enough.

I looked behind me at the guy and then hit him with my elbow breaking it , he let me go grabbing his nose. I was about to run when I felt another pair grab my arms and then push me onto the ground on my stomach.

I screamed again but a hand grabbed my hands and held them behind my back while another hand clasped itself around my mouth. I saw the guy I kicked looking at me with a grin.

"I like em feisty." He said and I got tears in my eyes. I tried to scream again and the guy laughed.

"We got a good one, she has spirit!" the guy said and then looked at the guy with the broken nose.

"Don't complain and get here to keep her sill. You will have your turn later." He said and I began to scream louder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said with a grin making the other two laugh. I glared at him trying to kick him. I'm not going down without a fight. He then suddenly grabbed my feet and turned me around onto my back, but they slipped from his grasp and I kicked him.

Thank god I'm flexible.

"You bitch!" he shouted and grabbed my legs again. I trashed around as he got closer, tears running down my cheeks.

"Aah, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~" my eyes widened as I looked up, i saw a little fluffy bundle of feathers fly over us.

"Ai~Ai~" Hibird sung and they guys looked up.

"What the-" but they got interrupted by someone.

"I'll have to bite you to death for crowding, disturbing the peace of Namimori and attacking a student from the school." My eyes wide, breath fast and trembling a little, I watched as the guy from today that showed me the way to my class pulled out a pair of tonfas.

"Who are you?" the guy that was holding my legs asked and stood up with a grin and cracking his knuckles. He wanted to look dangerous.

"Prepare to be bitten to death." The guy from school said and before the other guy could say anything more he was on the ground gripping his stomach. The guy from school was standing next to him with the tonfas in hand.

He then brought one tonfa up and smashed it down onto the guys back. The two guys let me go and ran at the guy.

But he was too strong, they were on the ground in seconds. I was watching the tree bodies on the ground still a little shaken.

"Ai~Ai~" I felt a little fluffy thud and I looked up to see Hibird on my head. I snapped my head back to the guy as I heard footsteps coming closer.

I gulped when he stopped right in front of me, he crouched down and I was met with sharp grey eyes.

"Ai~Ai~" Hibird chirped, I then watched as Hibird flew from my head onto his.

"Hibari~Hibari~" Hibird chirped, his name must be Hibari.

Before I could react I was swept away from the ground and into his arms. I grabbed his jacket and clung for dead life.

"Aah, tomo ni ayumou Namimori chuu~" Hibird sang as Hibari carried me away. We stopped at a motor cycle and he put me down. My legs were a little wobbly but I could stand.

He got onto his motor cycle as Hibird flew away and turned to me.

"Get on herbivore or I'll leave you behind." He said and Hibird flew away, I blinked and slowly climbed onto it. He then gave me his helmet and I put it on my head. I slowly and hesitantly put my hands on his sides.

Suddenly we were off, the sudden speed almost made me fall off. But not wanting to fall off I put my arms around his waist holding onto him tightly while leaning my head on his back.

In a few minutes we were at my apartment block and he stopped. I slowly got off and gave him the helmet back. He didn't look at me.

"T-thank you." I said, he then opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"Hn, don't crowd or I'll bite you to death next time." He said and started his motor cycle driving off. I watched as him as he disappeared.

I frowned as I realized something, how does he know where I live?

Chapter 1, done.

I hope it's good, I hope he isn't too OOC!

I don't own the Namimori song either, I got it from the wiki, lol. It had like 3 languages.

Well, I don't own anything and tell me what you think.

Read, vote, comment/ review ^^

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
